L'Aigle Noir
by Azrael Short-Fowl
Summary: Les souvenirs remontèrent d'eux même à sa mémoire… Plus personne ne voyait le Génialissime, alors… Qui était-il maintenant?


Titre : L'Aigle Noir

Genre : Drama

Disclaimer : À part le texte, rien ne m'appartient! Le personnage de Prusse appartient au Papa de Hetalia et je n'ai malheureusement pas les moyens de me payer les droits d'auteur de la série! *Pleure*

Raiting : T+, pour cause que le suicide est abordé de façon plus que suggestive, donc, petit être sensible attention, change de page!

Résumé : Les souvenirs remontèrent d'eux même à sa mémoire… Plus personne ne voyait le Génialissime, alors… Qui était-il maintenant?

(8(8)8)

Ses cheveux grisâtres dans le vent, il s'avança lentement sur les ruines de ce qui avait été autrefois sa maison, ses pieds faisant crisser la neige sous ceux-ci. Le manteau de son uniforme bleu et rouge d'autrefois se balançait sur ses jambes. Ses yeux rubis parcoururent les briques noircis par le feu et le temps, il les leva et aperçu son ancien drapeau troué. Son souffle causait de petit nuage de brume qui s'envolaient pour ne pas revenir sur terre. Il posa délicatement sa main sur un petit muret à moitié détruit, tout en fermant les yeux. Il imagina sa superbe maison au temps où il était encore une géniale Nation : la bâtisse plus grande que nécessaire, le toit de tuiles rouges, les murs de pierres, les multiples fenêtres aux volets blanc crème qui faisaient entrer la lumière naturelle. Vraiment, sa demeure était magnifique dans le temps… Maintenant, elle n'était qu'un tas de ruines pillées, ne représentant plus rien de la grandeur de la Nation qu'elle abritait auparavant… Il s'écroula contre le muret de pierre, appuyant sa tête contre celui-ci se mettant à réfléchir… Comment en était-il arrivé là? Qu'avait-il fait pour que plus personne ne se souviennent de lui? Il avait été une grande Nation. Oh, oui bien sûr! Il l'était toujours, il était tout de même le Génialissime Prusse, mais s'il était si Génial pourquoi plus personne ne le remarquait, pourquoi est-ce que même dans les Grandes Réunions des Nations il n'était plus rien? Même Espagne et France semblaient l'avoir oubliés… Quand ses meilleurs amis avaient arrêté de le remarquer? Il songea au fait que le _Bad Trio_ d'autrefois n'existait plus… Ou du moins il était devenu le _Bad Duo_, il ne faisait plus partie de l'équation… Il ne faisait même plus partie de sa propre famille. Allemagne passait tout son temps libre avec cet Italien de malheur, passant devant son frère, parfois, sans même l'entrapercevoir. Et pourtant ils vivaient dans la même maison! À croire qu'il n'était réellement plus rien… Une ombre… Un second Canada tient! Il fronça les sourcils : euh non, pas un second Canada, celui-ci était même pire que lui! Lui au moins on ne lui demandait pas tout le temps «Mais t'es qui toi?», on lui disait «Bonjour Prusse» et ensuite on l'oubliait… Il n'avait pas le droit de parole dans les Réunions, il n'était plus qu'un territoire de l'Allemagne, comme Québec pour Canada. On ne parlait même pas de lui pendant les cours d'histoire quel que soit le niveau, son existence passait sous silence et personne, non personne, ne semblait simplement le voir! Il avait été rassemblé à l'Allemagne actuelle oui, mais il était quelqu'un… Non? Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, ses bras autour de ses genoux, son menton appuyé sur ceux-ci. Il entendit un battement d'aile et il releva les yeux rencontrant le regard jaune d'un Aigle Noir qui venait de se poser sur le muret. Il eut un sourire nostalgique et tendit le bras, le grand oiseau se déplaçant sur celui-ci.

-Salut toi…, murmura-t-il au volatile., Toi tu ne m'as pas oublié, pas vrai…?

Il caressa la tête de l'animal d'un doigt ganté de cuir. «Quelle belle bête…», pensa-t-il., «Amérique se pense bien original avec sa Pygarde, mais le plus bel oiseau est bien l'Aigle Noir… Et il est à moi…»

-Je me demande pourquoi tu es revenu…? Je ne suis plus rien…, dit-il lentement, presque pour lui-même., Je ne suis plus le Génial Maître que j'ai déjà été… Tu as vu la maison…? Tu vois bien que tu ne peux plus vivre avec moi… Ne… Ne plus vivre… Plus vivre…?

Il fronça les sourcils, ses yeux rouges toujours dans ceux jaunes de la créature qui semblait pouvoir lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. La Nation pencha la tête avec plein de questions dans la tête. S'il n'était plus le superbe Prusse, le Génial Gilbert, pourquoi continuait-il à vivre sous la coupole de son frère? Pourquoi ne disparaissait-il pas, tout simplement? Il ne manquerait à personne, pas vrai? Tout le monde se moquait de ce qu'il pouvait bien devenir, non? Même Ludwig, son propre frère, Antonio et Francis, ses anciens meilleurs amis, s'en ficheraient comme de leur premier verre de bière…

-Tu sais ce que je dois faire, pas vrai…?, murmura-t-il, le regard perdu dans l'immensité du paysage morne et enneigé.

Il tourna ses yeux de Grenat vers l'oiseau qui sembla hocher la tête, mais la vieille Nation n'en fut pas certain… Il devenait fou… Il parlait de suicide avec un volatile! Un oiseau, sérieusement? Pourtant… Pourtant, il y croyait… Il savait que c'était la meilleure solution… Il laissa l'Aigle s'envoler, une lueur et un sourire résignés au visage. Il se leva lentement et posa, sur son pendentif, sa main gauche ganté. Il sentit les serres puissantes de l'animal se ficher dans son épaule droite, mais ne ressentit aucune douleur bien que le sang coula sur ses vêtements d'antan. Ruisselant comme huit rivières écarlates qui n'arrêtaient pas de couler. Il resta là quelques instants, ses yeux essayant de mémoriser le paysage qui l'entourait. D'un geste sec, il arracha son collier, le fermoir brisant sous le choc. Lentement, comme pour se mettre au défi, comme pour se donner une chance, il déposa l'objet brisé, comme sa vie, sur le muret de pierre en déglutissant. «Est-ce que je le fais vraiment?», se demanda-t-il. Il fronça les sourcils en revoyant en esprit son frère passer devant lui et prit sa décision, oui, peut-être que cela soulagerait plein de personne, mais il s'en foutait. Ça le soulagerait lui et c'était ça le principal. Il laissa finalement tomber le collier sur la surface froide et se détourna et avança devant lui sans se retourner, ses yeux rouges fixés sur un point imaginaire. Il agissait en automate jusqu'à se retrouver, les deux pieds sur le rebord, devant un ravin d'où il pouvait apercevoir la mer furieuse. L'Aigle Noir s'envola et alla se poster sur une branche, attendant comme un signe. Les yeux vides, la Nation se posa une dernière question :

-Suis-je quelqu'un…?

La réponse se dessina dans sa tête sans qu'il n'ait besoin de la penser : non… Maintenant, il n'était plus rien, plus personne… Sans plus penser, il se laissa partir, ne fermant jamais les yeux. Il regarda la mort directement, son regard de rubis fixé sur l'eau noir qui se rapprochait de plus en plus. Il sentit un mouvement près de son ventre et une masse de plume foncé passa à côté de sa tête à une vitesse folle. Les deux êtres vivants s'écrasèrent en même temps sur l'étendu liquide, la Nation un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Sur un muret, une croix Allemande, accrochée à une chaîne en argent, disparue en une pluie de sable qui s'éparpilla au vent…

(8(8)8)

Merci d'avoir lu ce one-shot (eh oui, encore). Oui je sais qu'il est un peu déprimant, mais l'inspiration m'est venue en écoutant un vidéo AMV de Prussia avec la chanson If I die young. Si jamais cela vous fait plaisir laissez-moi une petite review! Je vous aime tous et encore merci! ^^

Aza


End file.
